A Love Long Lost
by ZamTheArtist
Summary: What happens when the person you hate the most is the love of your life? Will Mercedes forgive Sam and learn to love again or will her anger and resentment prove too strong an emotion.
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary : What happens when the person you hate the most is the love of your life? Will Mercedes forgive Sam and learn to love again or will her anger and resentment prove too strong an emotion._**

A/N: Hi guys! This is my first story and it's Samcedes. This is a collaboration between my good friend _MimiFictionbitch_ and I. So yes, get ready for a wild ride! We hope you enjoy this story just as well as we enjoyed writing it for you guys. For better reading imagine the character Mo'Nique as the beautiful Lisa Raye, Ramsey as Vin Diesel, Veronica as Emma Roberts, and Lamman as Christian Keyes. Got it? good. Enjoy guys!

-Zam and Mimi xo_  
_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

_"In the long run, we shape our lives, and we shape our selves. The process never ends until we die. And the choices we make are ultimately our own responsibility." -Eleanor Roosevelt_

Sam Evans sat at his desk exhaustively reading over paperwork . All he wanted to do was go home to a home cooked meal made by his beautiful wife of 2 years, Veronica. They met his senior year of college and have been going steady ever since. He wouldn't say he was happy with their marriage but he was content. Overall he got an amazing blessing from it, his beautiful 3 year old baby girl, Alana Marie Evans. She was the best thing that could have ever happened to him. She brought all the happiness to his life. He was 26 years old, CEO of his late father's company, had a wife and daughter. Yes, he was content with his life. Only one person would make his life better, but he messed that up long ago. He'll just be grateful with what he have, now.

There was a loud knock at the door. He knowingly shouted "Come in." In walked in his childhood best friend, Ramsey "Ram" Davidson and Noah "Puck" Puckerman.

"Aye man get your ass out of this office and come hang with us tonight man, Puck greeted him." I don't know man, I'm pretty worn out ," Sam said as he rubbed his face tiredly. "Man just come on, get some drinks, just hang with us tonight man," Ram jumped in. "It has been a while, okay y'all I'm in " Sam agreed pulling out his phone to text Veronica that he was coming home late. "Good we got something special planned for that ass" Puck said with a a mischievous grin on his face as he slapped hands with Ramsey as Sam looked at them confused.

* * *

As Mercedes sat at her designated vanity table she couldn't help but think like most nights of how she got herself here, having gone from such a well established silver spooned childhood to working as a lounge singer and part-time stripper.

Now Mercedes will be the first to admit that she made some bad choices growing up, HIM being the worst of all, but she would trade anything to just feel safe again, too feel like she was more than just a big ass in a thong with a good set of pipes on her. More than anything she just wanted to feel loved.

"Aye big booty what's with all the poutin' huh?" "You know Mo If she would just take me up on my offer I would have her ass walking on sunshine, but no miss thang gotta be strictly dickly, makes me sick, all that body just going to waste" Rolling her eyes at her two best friends Mo'nique and Santana, Mercedes finished off her makeup, fussed with her hair and made her way over to where the two giggling vixens were standing.

"I'm good Mo,just a lil tired that's all" giving Mo'nique a cute reassuring smile Mercedes turned her attention to Santana, now and then Mo'nique and Mercedes would play on the fact that, the baby of the group, Santana has a slight crush on her, plus it was always funny to them how the overly confident Latina was reduced to a babbling mess whenever Mercedes got to close for comfort.

Walking around her in an almost predatory fashion Mercedes brushed her newly manicured fingertips across Santana's silky caramel shoulder, shuffling her long onyx hair aside in the process, leaning in close, Mercedes lips were achingly close to her earlobe as she whispered seductively into her ear causing Santana's whole body to quake with lust... "Oh Tana baby the things I could do to you would make your head spin, but you wouldn't know what to do with all these curves."

Letting out a deep seductive chuckle Mercedes let one lone finger drag itself down Santana's back before she made her way to the back of the stage, standing behind the red satin curtains She gave Santana and Mo'nique a wink before getting her head in the zone as the DJ made her special introduction.

* * *

Ram had just put his freshly pimped up Black Audi Rs7 in park, in the crowded parking lot of Magic City, when he and Puck quickly spun around so they could catch the look on Sam's face when he realized that they had just pulled up to a strip club. Surprisingly, Sam looked calm and even excited , definitely didn't look as mad as they thought he would be.

"Why are ya'll looking at me like that? It's not what I expected, but knowing you two I wouldn't expect anything less, plus I've always wanted to come here," Sam said with his signature smirk.

"Well alrighty then, let's not waste no time sitting around lets go see some ass," Puck said as he clapped hands with Ram.

They all got out of the car looking dapper as usual and entered the club. As they entered , the club was in full swing, half naked women doing insane tricks on the pole, handing out drinks, and taking orders. Purple fluorescent lights lit up the entire club giving it a seductive vibe.

Making their way through the clouds of smoke that were leaving the ends of different gentlemen's cigars, they found seats directly in front of the center stage. Signaling for their usual to be sent over, it was safe to say Ram and Puck had been here before. The half naked waitresses brought over two buckets full of ice that was filled with two bottles of patron ,a bottle of Hennessy and a bottle of Jack Daniels. They all got settled just as a loud ringing sound rung out through the club, it was something akin to a doorbell.

As the loud ringing rang out through the club's speakers again, the entire crowd, including the female waitresses went crazy ,wolf whistles could have been heard from miles away. Looking around the entire club Sam was thankful that he had a front seat view of this spectacle that was about to go down, just as he was taking a sip from his glass of Hennessy the DJ got on the mic to make a special announcement.

"Aww shit ya'll know what that means! Aight aight settle down, now we got someone real special coming to the stage for ya'll tonight, now this next performer is famous 'round here for her specific talents: her booty will leave you speechless,her body will have you calling home to yo mama,and her lips gon' feature in your future dreams, now get them stacks ready cause she got bills to pay and money to make, give it up for my girl, the beautiful, the voluptuous, the curvaceous, Miss DIAMOND!"

_**Uh...**_  
_**Whats up baby?**_  
_**Come here**_  
_**I wanna taste you**_  
_**And I know your gonna like it**_  
_**So are you ready?**_  
_**I love the way your body feels next to mine**_  
_**Listen...**_  
_**Let me explain'**_

The red satin curtains parted like the red sea and out walked a beautiful mocha skin toned goddess. Her face was covered in a white and purple ombre colored, half faced mask that had small dark purple jewels scattered across it. This goddess had a body that Aphrodite herself must have created, her small waist and thick hips were covered in a purple babydoll with lace trimming. The split down the middle showed off her chocolate toned stomach. The diamond belly ring that adorned her naval shone with every move she made catching the spotlights beaming rays,she paired the sinful babydoll number with a purple g-string and 6 inch platform heels that lifted her ass to the gods.

**_Temperature's Rising_**  
**_And your body yearning for me_**  
**_(So come here baby)_**

Making her way over to the nearest pole, which took its place center stage, she started to do slow body rolls to the beat. Seductively putting her finger in her mouth, she released the digit with a pop and ran it down her breast untying the string that held her babydoll together in the process.

**_Girl Lay it on me_**  
**_I place no one above thee_**  
**_Oh take me to your _****_ecstasy_**  
**_It seems like you're ready_**

She licked her big, juicy lips, which was covered in a glossy light pink lipstick. Sam watched anxiously as the babydoll dropped to the stage floor revealing her naked body. She turned her ass to the crowd as she slowly bent over draping one arm around the pole, dropping down low Mercedes started to twerk her ass cheeks to the beat. Biting her lip she jumped up gracefully, using her upper body strength to spin her around the pole, with one arm above her and one arm below, she traveled around the pole giving the illusion that she was walking on air. Sam sat completely enthralled by the chocolate goddess with his mouth wide open.

* * *

Puck felt something wet on his hand. "What the hell," he said as he tried to figure out where it was coming from. He looked to his right and noticed that it was coming from Sam's mouth. "He's drooling, that damn Diamond." he thought. He wiped his hand on his shirt, then patted Ram on his thigh continuously to get his attention. After a slap on the head, he finally got his attention.

"What man," Ram asked not wanting to take his eyes off the show Diamond was putting on. "Look at Sam man, sexy mama up there got the homie drooling," Puck said laughing at Sam's face.

"Hell naw man," Ram said with a smirk as he sat up straight to look over Puck at Sam "you think we should get that room for the homie." "Yea man go set that up," Puck said as he slapped hands with Ram.

Ram got up hurriedly to find the manager. He looked back at Sam and burst out laughing. He found the manager and was told that the private dance was $800. He agreed without hesitation. He paid the 800 and asked for Diamond. The manager replied with,"oh you're in for a treat man." Ram chuckled and went back to his seat and informed Puck that everything was set up.

After Diamond left off stage, Puck and Ram told Sam that he had a surprise waiting on him in the back room. Sam was definitely surprised as he got up from his seat to go to the back room. Looking back over at the table, Sam saw Puck and Ram high fiving each other and shooting their thumbs up to him, before giving the latest stripper that had her ass in their face their attention.

Walking into the dimly lit room and locking the door behind him, Sam paid close attention to the massive velour black curtain that was dangling opposite the single black leather couch, which was placed in the middle of the room. The smell of smoke and cheap perfume polluted the air, taking a seat he took a sip of the freshly opened bottle of patron that the manager had laid out for him.

**_Driver, roll up the partition, please_**  
**_Driver, roll up the partition, please_**  
**_I don't need you seeing 'Yonce on her knees_**  
**_Took 45 minutes to get all dressed up_**  
**_We ain't even gonna make it to this club_**

As Sam lit up a cigar, the black velour curtain parted much like the red one did on the center stage earlier, the chocolate goddess he had drooled over was now sitting right in front of him on a regal throne, her outfit had changed and by God did it change. There she was in all of her glory in an over-sized white blouse that looked suspiciously like a man's work shirt, black frilly boy shorts that caressed and hugged her ass, and a black fedora hat that was pulled down to her eyes adorned her hair, which had gone from straight to messy sex hair.

**_Now my mascara running, red lipstick smudged_**  
**_Oh he so horny, yeah he want to fuck_**  
**_He popped all my buttons, and he ripped my blouse_**

Grinding against the chair, Mercedes slowly pulled herself up from her seating position and slowly walked over to where Sam was sitting, making sure he took in every inch of her before she reached him.

_**He Monica Lewinsky-ed all on my gown**_

_**Oh there daddy, daddy didn't bring the towel**_

Not missing a beat, Mercedes turned around and bent over twerking her ass cheeks as she made a slow, agonising descent down south to touch her toes.

**_Oh baby baby we betta slow it down_**  
**_Took 45 minutes to get all dressed up_**

**_We ain't even gonna make it to this club_**

Running her left hand up the inside of her leg, she flattened the palm of her hand and ran it down her sex through her frilly boy shorts, she smirked when she saw it had sparked him to physically shudder.

**_Take all of me_**

**_I just wanna be the girl you like, girl you like_**

Slowly running her hands along her ass, Mercedes made her way back up to a standing position where she turned around and straddled Sam's lap.

**_The kind of girl you like, girl you like_**  
**_Take all of me_**  
**_I just wanna be the girl you like, girl you like_**  
**_The kinda girl you like_**

**_Is right here with me_**

Running her hands under his T-shirt and up his tight toned abs to his rippling pecs, Mercedes did a long slow grind right above his member, before she did a series of fast paced grinds alternating between the two rhythms. Tilting Sam's neck to the side, Mercedes licked from the base of his neck, stopping momentarily at his jawline to swirl her tongue around a patch of unkempt stubble that shaded he's jaw, and then finally she finished her journey when she reached her destination -his ear lobe.

_**Driver, roll up the partition fast**_  
_**Driver, roll up the partition fast**_  
_**Over there I swear I saw them cameras flash**_

Sam was momentarily paralyzed as the most entrancing scent he'd ever smelt wafted past his nose caressing his senses, burrowing his nose deeper into her hair,as in conspicuously as he could, Sam's senses was once again bombarded with a mixture of cocoa butter, vanilla, and Chanel no.5 and it was proving to be an intoxicating concoction.

**_Hand prints and footprints on my glass_**

**_Hand prints and good grips all on my ass_ **

Standing up on the couch in between Sam's parted legs, Mercedes placed each one of her legs on either side of Sam's before she effortlessly slid down into the splits on his lap, a guttural growl left his throat as he slapped her ass hard before gripping both cheeks with two large palms.

_**Private show with the music blasting**_  
_**He like to call me Peaches when we get this nasty**_  
_**Red wine drip, we'll talk that trash**_  
_**Chauffeur eavesdropping trying not to crash**_

Leaning in close so his lips were to her ear whilst she was busy twerking and grinding on his lap, Sam slowly palmed her ass and whispered in her ear "Fuck I like that girl show me what you got baby" and with those words leaving his plump lips and floating into her ear Mercedes twerking halted, and her eyes bulged wide open as she was seemingly transported back 3 years ago, where her legs were up in the air and her breathy moans filled the air as she gave her all to the love of her life, whilst he whispered those 11 exact words into her ear.

"It can't be" she whispered as rage, anger and bitterness gripped at her heart and vocal chords, staggering to get up off of his lap Mercedes refused to look at him as she turned the music off and walked towards the door.

"Woah wait where are you going?" his question fell on deaf ears as Mercedes had already unlocked the door and left. "I gotta know her name" was a silent promise Sam made to himself before he left the room to rejoin his rowdy friends.

* * *

Mercedes woke up at 11 a.m. the next morning. She was so drained from yesterday's happenings, an unexpected visitor at the club, that she was happy that today was her off day. After all these years she would have never imagined that she would run into him again, but that was besides the point , it was how she ran into him. Giving a private dance to the one person she'd thought she'd never see again, who she held the greatest amount of resentment towards, was just a "hell no". She was determined to make today great. She decided to go grocery shopping, since she was running low on groceries.

Having a nice relaxing shower always seemed to calm her and start her day off right, so she hopped expectantly in the shower. It wasn't long before she was thinking about a certain gorgeous blonde, which she must confess that time has really done a number on him. He looked much older and even hotter than before. She decided that she would just leave those thoughts for another time, as she got out of the shower to start her day.

With her make up done and her hair straightened, Mercedes eyed up her outfit, particularly at how her ass was looking in the mirror, from her black beanie hat that had the words 'Fuck you' printed on the front, to her black long sleeve crop top that was adorned with a single 18k gold cuban link necklace, to her acid washed high-waist ripped jeans that accentuated her ass perfectly, all the way down to her spiked timberland boots.

* * *

Mercedes stood in front of the different varieties of cereal, debating on Cap N Crunch or Fruity Pebbles. She finally just grabbed both of the boxes and put them into the basket. As she started to push the basket down the aisle, she was not prepared for what she saw. There they stood, his "perfect ass" wife , Veronica, Mercedes despised Veronica because she was knowingly Sam's mistress, then their precious little girl. Sam's first born was suppose to be by her,_ their_ baby.

The first thing Mercedes thought to do was just turn and walk away. She needed to get the hell out of there. She prayed that they didn't notice her as she turned to walk down the fruit aisle when she heard his voice.

"Bambi," Sam said as he walked up behind Mercedes rubbing against her.

"Damn it," she thought. She turned around and said "Excuse me, I'm sorry do I know you?"

"Cut the bullshit Mercy," he said aggravated that she would say that to him.

She turned around quickly with an eye roll and a huff. He saw her turning away from him and the first thing he thought to do was grab her. "No you don't get to walk away from me," he said as he reached out and grabbed her waist and brought her back to him forcefully.

"Damnit Sam don't you have a wife around here somewhere to talk to,why do you insist on bothering me." she said snatching away from him.

"She's not important right now, I don't want to talk to her," he says as he grabs his head because he feels a headache coming.

"Well you didn't mind talking to her whilst we were together! Hell by the looks of your daughter ,you did a lot more than talking," she said with bitterness in her voice. She had the up-most resentment towards him, it showed in the way she looked at him. "That was low blow, even for you Bambi." He said as he touched her arm angered by her response.

"Don't touch me, and stop fucking calling me that I'm not Bambi, I'm not Cedes, Mercy, or any other fucking nickname you wanna spew out! I'm Mercedes MER-CE-DES ,you know like the car. But to you Sam I'm nothing." she said angrily. "Mercy don't be like that," Sam said running his hand through his hair, which is what he do when he's frustrated.

"You know what don't come to me with that bullshit Sam, you treated me like I was no good, like I couldn't do it for you like that bitch could, I know she was attractive but I was there FIRST I was riding with you for 6 years! Six long motherfucking years, I did everything you wanted me to and you still lied, you still cheated, YOU stepped out of the relationship on me! You could have told me that you wasn't happy," she said getting in his face and poking him angrily on his chest.

"Mercy calm the fuck down!" he said as he grabbed her roughly, while shaking her to get her to calm down. "Put your hands on me again Samuel and see what happens, you of all people know I am not the fucking one, you made it like this Samuel, now I gotta look at her and see that she have half of me, and you know what the bad part about it is, I still don't know what I did to deserve all the shit you put me through, still wondering how you could have lied to me, you selfish bastard! Go be with your wife and leave me the fuck alone" she says as she snatches away from his grip.

He grabbed her by her arm roughly, to bring her back to him, when she slapped him across his face with all the strength she could muster up. "I warned you, didn't I say don't fucking touch me?"

* * *

So how was it? Did you like it or love it? Review, follow, and favorite it, you know you want to lol. xoxo


	2. Interlude

Interlude - _Broken, Shattered, and Done_

A/N: Hi guys *waves* Zam here. _MiMiFictionBitch_ and I are trying something new, we are going to be writing interludes that will serve as flashbacks. So when one of us write one, it will be signed by the writer. Okay so here we go! Hope you guys enjoy it and don't forget to review ;)

Peace Love & All Things Samcedes  
- Zam & Mimi xo

* * *

Mercedes was laying on her back,on the hard,cold, and wet floor of her bathroom. The remains of broken liquor bottles were scattered around her naked body, as she held her third bottle in her hand. The sounds of Aretha boomed out of the radio, it had been on repeat for the last two hours.

_**You're a no good, heart breaker**_  
_**You're a liar and you're a cheat**_  
_**And I don't know why**_  
_**I let you do these things to me**_  
_**My friends keep telling me**_  
_**That you ain't no good**_  
_**But oh, they don't know**_  
_**That I'd leave you if I could**_

She had just gotten her heart broken and she didn't know if she could go on anymore, the last six years of her life was gone in the blink of an eye. He had left her in all of this searing pain, she needed him to come back, needed him to bring back her smile, take her tears away, and make her whole again.

Mercedes needed his arms to hold her again and undo all of the hurt that he had caused her, she needed him to come back in her life, right now,and say that he loved her again and how he would never dare to hurt her again.

**_I guess I'm uptight_**  
**_And I'm stuck like glue_**  
**_Cause I ain't never_**  
**_I ain't never, I ain't never, no, no (loved a man)_**  
**_(The way that I, I love you)_**

All the signs were there, she just didn't want to believe it , didn't want to acknowledge what her gut was telling her, she wanted to cry every time she saw them together, she loved him so much she didn't want to see him walk away from her.

Mercedes wished with every fiber of her being that Sam would take back that horrible, sad word goodbye, she didn't want to be free. She wanted his love, his touch, his heart.

**_Some time ago I thought_**  
**_You had run out of fools_**  
**_But I was so wrong_**  
**_You got one that you'll never lose_**  
**_The way you treat me is a shame_**  
**_How could ya hurt me so bad_**  
**_Baby, you know that I'm the best thing_**  
**_That you ever had_**  
**_Kiss me once again_**

Laying there thinking of his tender kiss and warm, loving embrace. She wanted him to come back, kiss her pain away, love her the way he did before he walked out of her life, before that bitch ruined everything.

Reaching over to pick up a sharp, shiny piece of glass that was one of the remains from the mirror, that she cracked. She held the piece of glass to her face. Staring at her reflection that revealed all the tears and pain she was feeling in her heart, on her face.

**_Don'cha never, never say that we we're through_**  
**_Cause I ain't never_**  
**_Never, Never, no, no (loved a man)_**  
**_(The way that I, I love you)_**

She had lost the man that she loved and all she could do was cry, bringing the bottle of liquor to her lips she took a huge gulp of its contents.  
As the last drop slid down her throat, leaving a fiery path in its wake, she slammed the empty bottle against the floor.

**_I can't sleep at night_**  
**_And I can't even fight_**  
**_I guess I'll never be free_**  
**_Since you got, your hooks, in me_**  
**_Whoa, oh, oh_**  
**_Yeah! Yeah!_**  
**_I ain't never loved a man_**  
**_I ain't never loved a man, baby_**  
**_Ain't never had a man hurt me so bad_**

She was done with this pain.

* * *

Review! :)


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N : Hey Hey Hey everybody! We are back with a sinful chapter for you today. We put a lot of thought and work into it. Your reviews and support for our story means so much to us and we are so glad you have been enjoying it so far. Please believe we have only just begun! So with that being said we hope you enjoy! Your reviews give us life, so leave us your thoughts in the review box mwahh.  
Peace Love & All Things Samcedes  
- Zam & Mimi xo

* * *

Waking up lately had become a problem for me, not because I was tired or I couldn't be bothered, but it was the task of waking up every morning with a raging hard on.

Every night I lay down to sleep, next to my wife, I dream of the same thing, the same scenario plays out in my head again and again like it's on a loop, her thick thighs wrapped around my waist as her hot center presses against my abdomen whilst she swirls and bounces on me.

Diamond is all I can think about, I know it sounds crazy thinking and obsessing over this girl, no scratch that, this goddess that gave me half a lap dance, but there was something about her that seemed so familiar.

Something about her was calling to me like a siren luring an unsuspecting sailor to his untimely demise, and I fell for her sirens call, hook line, and sinker. The way her body molded to mine spoke volumes to me, the way she touched me was as if she was rekindling an old flame, reacquainting herself with a love she knew all too well.

I gotta see her again, I just have to, maybe Puck has her number, yeah he's got to have at least tried to get it. Flinging the covers off of me I set about my morning shower and shave with a purpose, I was going to find Diamond, after all we do have some unfinished business to attend dressed in a black and white baseball long sleeved top, a pair of chinos and his favorite pair of black and dark grey Jordans, Sam grabbed his car keys, snap back, wallet, and phone and headed out to his car.

Starting up the car Sam sent out a text message to Puck and Ram to meet him at their favorite bar, turning on the radio Sam turned up the radio when Beyonce ft Drake "Mine" started playing, singing along to Drake's verse Sam made his way to meet up with the up to the bar Sam parked alongside Ram's Audi and made his way inside to find him.

Sam and Ramsey sat at the bar, waiting on Puck to come, drinking their beers. They were meeting up this Saturday for a "Boys Day". It has been a whole week since the private dance Diamond gave to Sam . He couldn't seem to get her out of his brain. From the way her hips flowed as she walked, to the arch in her back when she dipped. The only thing that stuck with him was, what made her leave so suddenly without an explanation. It was still not clicking with him. Did he do or say something wrong?

**"Damn man what's going on inside that big ass head of yours?"** Ram asked Sam curious to know why he seemed so distant.

**"Nothing man just tired, a lot of work needs to be done at the company."** Sam said trying to convince Ram that he was tired instead of telling him the truth, that he was thinking about Diamond.

**"Awe man you need another one of them private dances from miss Diamond, so she can put all that ass up in ya face . It'll ease ya mind." **Ram said jokingly.

**"Yea Yea make fun man. But that was the shit, one fine piece of chocolate there. You should've seen her man." **Sam said excitedly, he had been caught so he thought that he might as well get it over with. Then Puck walked up and he slapped hands with them.** "What's up suck buddies? What yall talkin' bout over here,"** he said as he motioned for the bartender to get him a beer.

**"About Sammy and his infatuation with miss big booty Diamond."** Ram said ruffling Sam's hair.

**"Hell naw son. For real you still thinking about that ass. What the hell happened in that room."** Puck said surprised that this random chick had his friend's mind blown like this.

**"Man the girl is just, I can't even explain. It's like the way she was bouncing that ass had me faded. I just can't seem to get her out of my head, pretty little lady."** Sam said staring off into space with a dreamy look on his face. **"You didn't even see her face, you don't know she probably could've looked like a damn alien under that mask." **Puck said laughing at his friend's mind getting the best of him.

**"I don't know man, by those lips and face structure I'll say otherwise." **Ram said taking a sip of his beer.

**"Right, I just need to see her again."** Sam said determined to put his plans into action. Puck and Ram looked at each other laughing and bumping shoulders.

**"You know you could always go back to the club Sam, but what're you gonna do about Ronica man?"** Ram said as he motioned for the bartender to hand him another beer.

**"Shit,"** Sam said as he slapped his head for forgetting about his wife. **"Damn son she made you forget about your wife."** Puck said jokingly slapping Sam on the back.

**"Naw man I just. I wasn't thinking."** Sam said sitting his beer down thinking how could he forget about his wife.

**"Well to whatever it's worth I think you need to get sexy mama outta' ya head, you don't wanna get yourself into something you can't get out of."** Ram said reassuringly. **"Man fuck that, go back to that club get you another private dance, you ain't got to sleep with her just get ya mind off your problems"** Puck said as he put his beer down and rubbed his hand across his head.

**"I'm tellin' you man listen to me."** Ram said trying to make sure that Sam hears him out. **"I hear ya man, I'll see." **Sam said with a little hope in his voice. He would try, but that didn't mean that he could.

* * *

After a couple of rounds Sam decided it was time to say goodbye to the boys and figure out his next approach over the whole Diamond situation.

Paying for the last round and exiting the bar Puck said, **"Aye Sam remember what I said, it ain't cheating if ya can't touch"** giving Ramsey and Puck a fist bump and bidding them a good night Sam got into his car and drove off. As Sam was driving down the road, he remembered that he didn't even get a chance to ask Puck if he had Diamond's number. He quickly grabbed his phone and called Puck. Puck answered on the first ring. **"What's up homie?"**

**"Man I was wondering if you happened to have Diamond's number,"** Sam asked with hope in his voice.

**"Who the hell do I look like having her number, I wasn't the one getting dry humped on by sexy mama, that was your job to get her number,"** Puck said wondering why Sam thought he had her number. Did he really think that he walk around getting strippers numbers.

**"I know man, I just thought, never mind,"** Sam said disappointed, he really thought Puck would've had her number. **"Why you need it anyway,"** Puck asked trying to figure out why Sam needed this girl's number. **"Nothing just wondering if you had it that's all, bye man,"** Sam said quickly as he hung up on Puck. **"Well that was a waste,"** he breathed out.

Shaking himself out of his brief funk over not being able to obtain her number Sam decided to take Pucks advice, what harm could another lap dance do? Turning off at the next intersection Sam made his way towards Magic City, with the music blaring out if his Dolby speakers and the buzz of the alcohol he had consumed, slowly coming into affect Sam started to feel more calm and excited about his spur of the moment decision.

Parking his Range Rover in the usual packed parking lot of the strip club, Sam shut the engine off and checked himself out in the mirror giving himself an internal pep talk. Exiting the vehicle Sam made his way inside pushing past the sea of people to get to the bar. He ordered a shot of vodka and asked if Diamond was working tonight, **"Yeah she should be coming on stage in about an hour. It's always jam packed on Saturdays when she's on. "** Knocking back the shot Sam signaled for a refill **"Oh yeah why's that?"** the waitresses face lit up, she leaned against the bar as she went into detail on what usually happens on Saturdays when diamond was around.

**"So basically she wears something extra special, and chooses one lucky member from the audience, could be male or female, the lucky audience then gets a free lap dance from her "** downing his 3rd shot Sam leaned over the bar to talk to the waitress as the music hit louder, **"hey do you know where I can find diamond? She owes me a free lap dance " "Oh yeah sure darling, go through those doors at the back, take a left then a right, you'll see the dressing rooms, she's in the second one."** Before she could ask him to pay for the shots, Sam had already set the money down on the counter and made his way through the back doors.

Standing outside an oak wood door labelled "Diamond and Mo'nique" Sam knocked twice before waiting for someone to open the door.

* * *

As she belted out the last note of Fantasia's Bittersweet, the crowd went wild. It was her last song for the night. She was surprised when she got the request to sing that song. It was personally one of her favorite songs to sing of Fantasia's. She didn't want to admit it, but deep down the song was close to her heart, it spoke to her. It was the story of her life.

She hated when she had to sing songs that she didn't want to connect with her, on such meaningful levels. But overall, she loved her job. She enjoys singing at "Cara's lounge". It's always so refreshing. If it wasn't for all the bills she had to pay, she would make it a full time job, but stripping was what she had to do to get the bills paid.

She thanked the crowd as she descended down the steps. She went to grab her things from the backroom so she could go downtown to the boutique. She knew Lamman was waiting up for her. Lamman has been Mercedes friend since they were in diapers. He has always been there for her, through thick and thin, always being that shoulder to cry on.

She hopped inside her car and drove to the boutique. It was already 9 and she told him that she would be there earlier. She knew he was going to chew her out for being late. She put her car in park as she walked towards "Mani's Boutique". She unlocked the door and walked inside the brightly lit room.

Walking to the back of the boutique, Mercedes tried her best not to giggle at the pout Lamman was sporting as he stood against the changing room door holding a number of outfits for her to try on** "I know I'm late Mani but I'm all yours now, I'm your chocolate barbie for the whole night doesn't that sound fun" ** when Mercedes didn't hear him respond as she sat her bag down on a nearby white, leather couch. She turned around and gave him the bambi, doe eyes **"Are you mad at me Mani?"** Eyeing her up and down Lamman tried and failed to hide his signature smirk as he took in her outfit.

**"You know I can't stay mad at you especially when your looking as fierce as you are now! So you can stop with the bambi eyes hoe "** letting out a giggle Mercedes bowed at Lamman's compliment and looked over outfit choice in the floor length mirror in front of her. Opting for a simple, yet flirty style choice today, Mercedes decided on a black spaghetti strap vest, tucked into the cutest high waisted, aztec print, mint green and black shorts paired with the most darling black booties.

Walking over to the dressing room door where Lamman was standing, Mercedes flung her arms out wide and her head back in a dramatic fashion, and sighed **"dress me,"** Laughing to himself at his crazy best friend's expense, Lamman handed her the sexiest one shoulder strap, oversized, red silk bow bra top with a pair of frilly, red boy shorts, and suspenders.

**"Silk? You take such good care of me Mani"** nearly ripping the sinful lingerie set out of his hands, Mercedes kissed him in the cheek and slammed the dressing room door shut behind her, In this outfit she is bound to make some heads turn. Five minutes went by before Lamman heard the lock click on the dressing room door, shooting up to take a peak almost giving himself whiplash, Lamman was taken about by the goddess in front of him.

**"Damn lady in red look at you! If only I was straight"** looking in the mirror, Mercedes fussed with the bow bra top, which pushed her already bountiful bosoms up to the heavens. Turning around, she inspected the frilly boy shorts and how her ass looked in them, delectable as always. **"I did good didn't I?"** Lamman said with a big cocky grin on his face, just as Mercedes was about to answer her phone started ringing.

**"Hold on Mo is calling me,"** Mercedes said cutting off her conversation with Lamman, as she answered her phone, putting Monique on speaker **"Hey Mo."**

**"Mo-Mo!"** Lamman screamed over Mercedes shoulder. **"Is that my Mani? Hey boo,"** she said to Lamman.**"Ce-Ce are you at the boutique? "** Monique asked Mercedes.

**"Yea I had to come so I could have something for tonight. You know my babes had something special for me,"** she said looking over her shoulder at Lamman, as she was still checking herself out in the mirror.

**"Hell yaasss! He got me lookin' snatched over here. I can't wait to see what he got for you. you gon be one sexy bitch tonight."** Mo said into the phone while snapping her fingers , even though Mercedes and Lamman couldn't see her.

**"Yes they ain't ready for a queen. Cause the booty don't lie,"** Mercedes said as she started twerking in the mirror while Lamman was smacking it. **"Well I was calling you to let you know that you need to hurry up, because you know it's some restless motherfuckers waiting to see you."** Mo told Mercedes **"and is Mani coming tonight too?" **Mercedes called back to Lamman to ask him if he was going to the club with her. He agreed and Mercedes informed Monique and ended the call.

Mercedes decided that she was going to get ready here. She asked Lamman for the beige trench coat to wear over her lingerie. He agreed and handed her the coat off the rack. She touched up her makeup with a rosy red lipstick, a smokey eye, and she put her lashes on as the finishing touches. She then teased her hair so her waves were wavy and full of life.

Lamman locked up the boutique and they got in the car to head to the club. They drove around to the back parking and spotted Monique waiting for them at the door. They greeted her with hugs as they walked through the door. Mercedes took off her coat, revealing her sexy red number, as she walked to her vanity. **"Oh hell no Mani, how come CeCe always gets the bomb ass silk shit,"** Monique said running her hand over Mercedes's bow. **"When you gon' hook a sista' up?"**

**"Aww boo, you know I got you,"** Lamman said just as their was a knock at the door. Monique opened the door to see Sam pacing in front of the door, he stopped abruptly embarrassed that he was caught. The whole walk to the dressing room was filled with him thinking of what he was going to say. He walked towards her stuttering, **"Hello umm is ..is D...diamond here?"** Before she could answer him, he heard a loud, familiar laugh. _"There is no way that's her,"_ he thought. **"Well, Diamond is getting dressed right now,"** Monique said unaware that Mercedes was walking up behind her, while looking down fixing her bow. **"Who's at the door Mo?"** Mercedes asked finally looking up. She regretted coming to the door as soon as she saw his face.

**"Mercedes,"** he said looking confused, wondering why Mercedes was there, but he couldn't resist staring at how delicious her boobs looked in that piece.  
**"Wait..you're Diamond?"** he asked at the sudden realization, you could see it on his face. Mercedes couldn't manage to get her words out of her mouth. She was hoping that she wouldn't see him again after the grocery store incident.

**"You know him Mercy?"** Lamman asked walking up behind Mercedes, with a questioning look on his face. **"Yes, listen can y'all leave me and him to talk,"** Mercedes asked Monique and Lamman. **"Yea sure girl,"** Mo said as she grabbed her things and dragged a nosy Lamman out with her. Sam followed Mercedes into the dressing room, as he closed the door behind him. Mercedes sat at her vanity ignoring Sam like he wasn't there. **"Mercedes, what the hell is this?"** Sam said pointing to her attire. He was still in shock that his Bambi was Diamond.

**"My job,"** she said plainly putting on her lip gloss. **"This is not a job Mercy, you're stripping!"** Sam said to her nonchalant attitude. **"It pays the bill,"** Mercedes gave him the coldest side eye she could give someone.

**"What, you think what you're doing is okay? Shaking your ass for money is a job?" **Sam said frustrated. **"Look Sam I'm not like you, depending on my parents for money." **Mercedes said turning around in her seat, facing Sam. **"What, is this about proving a point to your parents"**

** "No Sam I just want to find my own way in the world" **Mercedes said not backing down from Sam's questions.

**"By shaking your ass! Really Mercy you're better than that. Money? Is that what you need? Here" **Sam said shoving money into her hand forcefully. Mercedes gets out of her seat, standing up to Sam infuriatingly. **"Who the fuck do I look like Sam! I'm not your fucking charity case. Now you're being like my parents, thinking I need them. I don't need you or your money."**

Sam knew then, that he pushed Mercedes to the edge. **"Listen Mercy, I don't want you here." **

**"Why? You don't have a say so on what the hell you want me to do. You lost that right a long time ago Sammy boy " **Mercedes said looking daggers at Sam. She was done with this, how dare he come in here thinking he can dictate what she can and can't do.

**"You know what, you're right Mercedes. I did loose that right! But I care about you Mercedes and this right here isn't you. What happened to you Mercy?" **He said sincerely to Mercedes. He couldn't understand why she had to take this route.

**"You know what Sam, you got a lot of nerves coming to me with this shit. Don't you dare fix your mouth to ask me something like that. I mean you got what you wanted, right? Go home to Veronica."**

He was done with her constantly throwing Veronica in his backed her up against the wall **"Maybe I don't want to ask Veronica Mercedes, ever thought of that. I'm here asking you because I still care about you."**

**"What the fuck do you mean Sam?" **Mercedes felt so feverish being that close to Sam, and he had the nerve to move even closer. He had her up against the wall running his hands up and down her thigh. **"I searched for you Bambi. After you left I searched everywhere and I couldn't find you." **He began kissing on her neck. His kisses felt so good til' she didn't want him to stop. Before she could let out a moan, she pushed him back. She had to get some control. **"You can't do this Sam! You can't just walk back into my life and expect me to take you back! Me and you will never happen again Sam! Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me, but fool me three fucking times? I don't think so."**

Just as fast as she pushed him away, he came back.**"W****ell you won't be fooled again**" he whispered against her lip as he kissed her.

* * *

So did you like it? Review! Tell us what you think.


	4. Interlude- So Gone

Interlude- So Gone

A/N: Hey y'all! Zam here. *waves* I'm back with another interlude that I wrote. I'm so in love with this one and I suggest yall listen to So Gone by Monica and Trust and Believe by Keysha Cole. Oh and this is a continuation of the first interlude, so I hope you enjoy it! And get your life!

A/N : Mimi here guys, this amazing interlude is brought to you by Zam/Dimples. This idea had been bubbling away inside of her desperate to get out and damn did she deliver! These past few weeks getting to know her, brainstorming ideas for chapters and just being crazy asses on skype has been the greatest! I'm so happy,proud and honoured that she asked me to co-write this with her. I also want to thank all of our readers that have taken the the time out to give our fiction a chance, read it and reviewed we thank you all so much for the support. Your reviews give us life upon life! So with all that being said enjoy this amazing interlude by Zam, she worked super hard on it (so leave her some fabulously long reviews ;)) .

Peace Love & All Things Samcedes

-Zam & Mimi xo

* * *

Mercedes was one mad woman. She was tired, ashamed, and furious at Sam. How could he do that to her? While she was loving him, giving him the best love she could, he was busy loving that bitch. He left her heartbroken and devastated, but she wasn't going to sit there and cry anymore. She was going to go over there and show him that her heart was not to be played with.

It was silly of her because she devoted so much time in them and their relationship, to find him unfaithful. He made a fool out of her. She wondered what his bitch had over her? What was she doing wrong? She thought that after all they had been through, that he loved her. She realized that she was so wrong, she nearly lost her mind over him. All those nights she couldn't sleep worrying about him, when he was supposed to stay over her house those nights, but laid up somewhere with his trick. Some nights she was tempted to drive past his house, but something inside her didn't want to see that her suspicions were true. She wasn't like most women, go snooping for something, then when they see what they were looking for, they become so heartbroken. She wanted to save that and find some trust in him, believe in him and his love for her.

She put on a black over-sized hoodie, gray leggings, and her black converse sneakers. She grabbed the brown bat and the brown box from the corner of her closet and left out of her house. She jumped into her Bentley GT, and sped off towards Sam's home.

When she got to his house she swerved into his driveway. She saw Sam's SUV and a small red sports car parked in his driveway. Seeing that made Mercedes even madder, **"He couldn't wait to have that bitch over."** Mercedes mumbled while nodding her head as she got out of the car.

She walked up to his door and unlocked it. She was thankful that he hadn't changed the locks yet. She walked down the hall towards his bedroom furious. She burst opened the door to find him balls deep inside his bitch, Veronica. All Mercedes saw was red. This whole time Sam was fucking Veronica! The same Veronica that was her high school bestie. The same one that knew damn well Mercedes was dating Sam Evans. **"His bitch is Veronica,"** was all that was going through her head.

When Sam saw Mercedes, he quickly jumped up from Veronica just as Mercedes jumped on the bed charging towards Veronica. She grabbed her face and slammed her face down against the headboard, and started beating her face in **"Bitch you knew how much I fucking loved him! You knew how much he meant to me and yet you still fucked him!"** She pimp slapped Veronica so hard. In between her rant Mercedes didn't notice that she had broken Veronica's nose and busted her lip, until she saw the crimson red blood drip off of her hand and seep into Sam's cotton white sheets.

Sam didn't know what to do. He was in shock. He had been on the receiving end of Mercedes's madness, but he didn't expect this. He didn't know she would act like that with someone else other than him, she was so sweet and nice. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice her turn around to him.

She punched Sam straight in his right eye. He didn't see that coming at all. She started punching him in the face. By the fourth punch Sam managed to grab Mercedes. He threw her on the wall as she tried to breakaway from his grip. He screamed in her face **"What in the hell is wrong with you!"**

**"You! That's what's wrong with me. You think you can just leave me for this bitch! My fucking best friend Sam, you cheated on me with my friend!"** Mercedes screamed in his face while trying to hit him again.

Sam was beyond pissed. His grip tightened around Mercedes's arms as he hollered in her face,**"Mercedes get your ass out of my house!"**

**"Hell no! I gave you my motherfuckin' life! Tell me, tell me Sam what did I do so bad to make you do this to me!"** Mercedes spat back still trying to hit him, but his grip was so tight.

**"Mercedes get out now, or I'm going to drag your ass out!"** he hollered as he picked her up to take her out of his room.

**"No tell me Sam or are you that much of a little bitch you can't tell me," **she screamed while kicking to get out of his arms. He let go and she fell on the floor still screaming at him to tell her.

Sam was tired of Mercedes, he grabbed her by her arms and started to drag her out of the house.**"Noooooo let me go you fuckin' bastard!"** Mercedes screamed as he was dragging her out of the house. By this time Mercedes was out of breath and was filled with rage. How dare he drag her out of his house like that.

He dragged her to the middle of the driveway as she was kicking and screaming.**"Get your ass up and leave right now!" **he hollered as he dropped her arms from his grip. **"You're fucking pathetic Mercedes, pathetic!"**

Mercedes was beyond mad, as angry tears ran down her face."**Okay, okay Sam," **she said wiping her face. **"I got you! You wanna be crazy and drag me out of your house punk,"** storming over to her trunk ranting to herself. Mercedes grabbed a small brown box which contained a can of gasoline and some of Sam's designer clothes and jewelry, then tightened her hold on the brown baseball bat she snatched from her closet earlier.

With the items she needed in hand, Mercedes stormed over to Sam's car. **"Oh I'll show you crazy motherfucker,"** she said as she raised the bat high above her head and swung, smashing Sam's side window of his SUV, Mercedes quickly emptied the contents of the gasoline can as best as she could. Mercedes hands fumbled as she searched her pockets for the small box of matches she had grabbed earlier. Striking the match against the coarse side of it's box, Mercedes watched as Sam opened his front door yelling and screaming something she couldn't hear.

As her heart lurched out of her chest and tears of rage and anger slid down her cheeks, Mercedes gave Sam a smirk before she flicked the match into the busted window of his gasoline soaked SUV. Taking a few steps back, Mercedes looked on with a hint of satisfaction, as small orange embers grew into full blown flames engulfing Sam's clothes, jewelry, and the leather seats of his interior in thick, black smoke and angry red flames.

**"What the fuck is wrong with you, are you fucking crazy? My fucking car!"** Sam's screams had finally pierced her revenge fueled haze, as he stormed his way over to her, and reached out to grab her arm. Mercedes screamed as she swung the bat at him, **"Don't fucking touch me prick." **

Looking around at the scene unfolding in front of her, a car consumed by fire, the love of her life yelling at her with pure hatred in his eyes, she was consumed with humiliation. Dropping the baseball bat in her trunk and slamming it shut, she jumped in her car and put it in drive. Sam was walking towards her car as she stepped on the gas going towards him, he quickly jumped out of her way. He screamed at her **"What the fuck you tryna' run me over!" **but she was already down the street.

* * *

So did yall like it? I love a bad ass Mercedes! Review!


	5. Author's Note

Hey Guys Zam and Dimples Here, we would just like to get your opinion on which relationship you would like to see outside of samcedes. We have Two options that we think you may like either way. In The upcoming chapters we will be introducing Brely Chante Jones (played by Brely Evans) who is Mercedes sister and best friend, she is 25 years old and works as a famous radio show host in New York but she has decided to move back home to work from Atlanta. The two sisters have a super close relationship that we will give more info on in the upcoming chapters. The two relationships ideas we were thinking of are: A) Brely & Mo'nique, ( them two being each others first loves,brely sacrificed her job to stay in Atlanta and live with mo'nique, they had planned a future together but things went bad when mo'nique cheated on Brely with a man and got herself pregnant, heartbroken Brely went to New York to pursue her Radio Show career. But being back in Atlanta will BreMo reunite? Or will hurt feelings keep them apart) . OR B) Brely & Ram ( Ram and Brely Have a unique civil relationship due to the fact that they will have a child together ,with Ram working all the time and also partying he rarely have time to see his child but with Brely And Their daughter back In town it seems like the perfect opportunity to make it up to them both. Will past feelings and then love for their child bring them closer together ? So ya'll the choice is yours! Would you like to see Brely With Mo'nique or Ram? Leave us a review below or give us a PM on your choice and let us know why you would like to see that particular relationship! ^_^ Peace Love & All Things samcedes -Zam & Mimi xo 


End file.
